


Nairwolves

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crack, Drabble, Everybody Loves Danny, Failwolf, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Nairwolves, Peer Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get together for some very important werewolf bonding.  And general perving about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nairwolves

**Jackson:** Yeah, that’s right. Just like that. Mmmmmmm. Ooo baby.

**Stiles:** Oh my God! Why are you such a creeper?

**Jackson:** Whatever. You know you like it, too.

**Stiles:** I wouldn’t know. Only werewolves have to go through this.

**Scott:** Plus, Derek likes his men hairy.

**Stiles:** You know that’s right. Okay, you’re up next, Scotty.

**Scott:** No need. Me and Isaac had a spa appointment that came with mani-pedis. See?

**Jackson:** That looks fabulous! I can’t believe you didn’t invite me!

**Scott:** You can come next week. As long as you bring Danny.

**Jackson:** Yeah. Who doesn’t dream of that boy shirtless?

**Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles, and Peter:**  Yeah…

**Stiles:**  So it’s just Derek left? Derek? Derek!

*Derek freezes where he was trying to sneak away*

**Stiles:** Where are you going?

**Derek:** I heard an evil werewolf and I need to kill it?

**Stiles:** Uh-huh.

**Derek:** I heard a hunter and I need to kill it?

**Stiles:** Dude! That is _not_ more socially acceptable!

**Derek:** There was a rabbit I wanted to eat?

**Scott:** Ooo! Where?

**Stiles:** Really, Scott?

**Scott:** What?

**Stiles:** Go do some push-ups.

**Scott:** Okay! Jackson, wanna come with? We could bash our abs against a tree until…

**Jackson:** You are the only one who likes that game.

**Derek:** I LIKE THAT GAME! LET’S PLAY THAT GAME!

**Scott:** Last time I suggested that game, you threw a Harry Potter book at my head.

**Stiles:** Yeah. And did you have to choose Book 5? I applaud your use of its extreme weight, but Scott was angsty for like, a week, after that.

**Scott:** What does that have to do with anything?

**Derek:** READ A BOOK!

**Stiles:** Do you think that you might be deflecting, sweetums? That maybe your anger is not really towards Scott, but something within yourself?

**Derek:** NO! WHO DOESN’T GET HARRY POTTER REFERENCES?!? IT’S LIKE… LIKE MILLIONS OF TINY HAIRS BEING RIPPED FROM YOUR BODY BY A MERCILESS…

**Stiles:** Mhmm. You know, you don’t have to wax. I’m sure no one will mind if you’re a little hairy.

**Jackson:** I will!

**Scott:** Yeah, it’s like a rite of passage. A very manly rite of passage.

**Isaac:** Don’t you want to be a real man, Derek?

**Peter:** Don’t you want to be a good alpha?

**Derek:** …Yes.

**Peter:** Good alphas have to wax their chests.

**Derek:** Damn it. Fine. If it will make me a better alpha…

*later*

**Derek:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Stiles:** Oh shush, you big baby. I haven’t even started yet.

**Derek:** I can already feel my nipples screaming.

**Stiles:** Okay. Here goes.

**Derek:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh. Huh.

**Stiles:** Okay. One down. You want to eviscerate a rabbit to feel better before we do the next one?

**Derek:** Nah. That was surprisingly sensual. Go ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
